roguesquad
by Solo By Choice
Summary: This is what occurs when Rogue Squadron discovers IMing. Inane online conversations and witty pennames.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty, this is odd. It is the product of me thinking about IM-ing and the Star Wars universe. I provide a key to the characters at the end.

Disclaimer: No one is mine, although their names are.

blondie27: IM-ing is such a dumb way to communicate! It's inconvenient, costly, and moronic because how much energy does it take to walk across the room to talk to someone? I HATE IM-ing.

hotace: Oh, look! He hates something! So, what else is new?

BactaDerrick: Not that.

hotace: Oh, shut up.

Fondor University: Yeah, shut up Hobbie.

blondie27: And I HATE THIS penname! Hey!! Why the is this starring out all my obscenities?! Every one!

hotace: I did that to protect my virgin ears.

Fondor University: Wow, I HIGHLY DOUBT anything about you could be described as virgin.

BactaDerrick: I like your name.

Fondor University: Glad you get it.

hotace: He doesn't like your name; he likes you!

BactaDerrick: Shut up!

blondie27: WES! Can you explain our names already!

hotace: Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

Didn't say the magic word!

blondie27: PLEASE! PLEASE you !

hotace: Ok! So, you're "blondie27" because you're blond.

blondie27: Why 27?

hotace: Well, I was gunna have it be 21, but—

blondie27:

blondie27 signed off at sometime

Fondor University: Congrats, moron.

BactaDerrick: Isn't it supposed to tell the actual time?

hotace: I fiddled a little, but anyways…names! So your name is Derek, obviously, and I think there's such thing as a water derrick, so…yeah.

Fondor University: I would like an explanation of your name, Wes.

hotace: Well, my dear, I thought that would be obvious.

TheMasterofAllPilots: Ha. Ok, so who gave me this dumb name?! I may be the commander of the Rogues but none of you actually listen to me!

hotace: Wedge! And your name is sooooo not dumb.

TheMasterofAllPilots: Sure. Well, I'm only here to ask where Luke is.

hotace: And?

TheMasterofAllPilots: So, where is Luke?

farmboy: Was someone looking for me?

hotace: No.

TheMasterofAllPilots: Yes!

BactaDerrick: Maybe.

hotace: You're still here?

BactaDerrick: Yes.

Fondor University: My God, you guys are stupid.

Fondor University signed off at sometime

MusicLover: Hello, is Wes on? I have a bone to pick with him!

hotace: Hey! You changed your name!!

TheMasterofAllPilots: There's a way to do that? Dllr, please tell me how!

hotace: But the name!

MusicLover: I did not think that "Small Vowelly Challenged One" was particularly flattering.

TheMasterofAllPilots: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ClosetRedhead: Captain, groveling really isn't very manly.

hotace: You changed your name, too!

ClosetRedhead: Dllr showed me how.

TheMasterofAllPilots: Cummon, Dllr, I am your commanding officer…(hint hint)

BactaDerrick: Please tell me, too. I HATE the name Derek!

hotace: Take the issue up with your mother, not me.

BactaDerrick: Actually, I was talking to Dllr.

MusicLover: It's more fun to watch you two writhe…but I'll give you a hint: Rosebud.

TheMasterofAllPilots: Rosebud? It that really a clue?

MusicLover: No.

ClosetRedhead: If you guys changed your names, what would they be?

TheMasterofAllPilots: Hero of All Corellia or something like that…

BactaDerrick: God.

ClosetRedhead: Ok, let's NOT tell them how.

farmboy: Ok, Wedge, what did you want?

hotace: You're still here?

farmboy: Yes.

TheMasterofAllPilots: I don't actually remember…Only here's something for you to do: could you get Tycho back on here? SOMEONE owes him an apology.

hotace: Jeez…

farmboy: Sure! Be right back!

Fondor University: Are you losers still on here?

ClosetRedhead: Plourr?

Fondor University: That's me.

hotace: Who's a loser?

Remember me?: Plourr, Elscol? Mirax has a message for you.

SmugglerGal: Do you two guys want to join me and Winter in Downtime? Without the boys?

ClosetRedhead: ANY day!

ClosetRedhead signed off at sometime

Remember me? signed off at sometime

SmugglerGal signed off at sometime

Fondor University signed off at sometime

MusicLover: Well, there go the women.

farmboy: I found Tycho.

blondie27: Hi.

TheMasterofAllPilots: Well, Wes…?

hotace: Yeah, um, sorryaboutthewhole21thingbutIobviouslydidn'tputitinthenamesoreallywhat'stheproblemandWedgeisanevildictator.

TheMasterofAllPilots: I heard that!

farmboy: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

blondie27 signed off at sometime

TheMasterofAllPilots signed off at sometime

hotace signed off at sometime

BactaDerrick: You weren't quite so fun back when you were with the Rogues.

farmboy: I don't have to take care of you guys anymore! It takes a weight off my mind.

A/N: Ok, here's the list.

blondie27: Tycho Celchu

hotace: Wes Janson

BactaDerrick: Hobbie Klivian

Fondor University: Plourr Ilo

TheMasterofAllPilots: Wedge Antilles

farmboy: Luke Skywalker

ClosetRedhead: Elscol Loro

MusicLover: Dllr Nep

Remember me?: Winter

SmugglerGal: Mirax Terrick


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A new chapter

A/N: A new chapter! Entirely due to ­­­R2-D2106's review. Yay! Also, note on formatting (grrr): In the last chapter, if a word seemed to mysteriously be missing, that's because it was supposed to be starred out. I might go back and change them to Xs or something that will actually come up…

Farmboy: Ok, Leia, welcome to IM-ing!

Princess Ice: Hmph. I hate this name, by the way. WHY did you let Han chose it?!

Farmboy: Actually…

Hotace: **I** picked it! giggle

Princess Ice: Wes?

Hotace: Yesssss??

Princess Ice: I hate you.

Fondor University: Oooh, hatred. Why now?

Farmboy: Good morning Plourr.

BactaDerrick: Take a wild guess.

Hotace: I named her! For some reason she doesn't like it…

Fondor University: Ya think?

BactaDerrick: Not often. (Wes, that is)

Hotace: Grrr…. beams of hatred

Farmboy: God, I'm so hungreeeeeeeeeeeee…

Fondor University: Sir? Shut up.

The Falconator: Yo! Whut up, dudes/babes?

Fondor University: Dear God.

Princess Ice: Han…that'd **better not** be you.

The Falconator: The one and only! You want some?

Princess Ice: No.

Princess Ice signed off at sometime

Farmboy: Han….

The Falconator: Whaaaat…

Farmboy: You're a jerk.

The Falconator:

BactaDerrick: Cute.

Hotace: Hey Hobs, let's go eat.

BactaDerrick: Not with you.

Hotace: Lukie…?

Farmboy: You're buying!

Hotace signed off at sometimefarmboy signed off at sometime

blondie27: Hey babes? Who's on?

The Falconator: me, Hobbie, and Plourr

Blondie27: hot.

GundarkHunta: Good morning, all.

The Falconator: Sweet as Hal. Everyone meet Chewie, in English.

BactaDerrick: Hey, cool! We can actually talk to you! And understand your answers!

GundarkHunta: Yes. Curious, isn't it?

TheMasterofAllPilots: Chewie! Hey!

GundarkHunta: Hello, Wedge.

Blondie27: Hey, Chewie, does Han lie when he translates for you?

The Falconator: I object!

GundarkHunta: Only sometimes…Like when you ask me if he likes Leia…

The Falconator: You big furry--

GundarkHunta: I lied. Han pwns.

GundarkHunta: Han, don't type on my terminal. That was him.

The Falconator: Wuz nawt!

Fondor University: Excuse me while I roll my eyes expansively.

The Falconator: Hey, anyway, Wedge, babe…

TheMasterofAllPilots: Could you **not** ever call me that again?

The Falconator: Sure thang.

Blondie27: Han…are you high?

The Falconator: No

GundarkHunta: Yes, he is. Or, well, drunk, actually.

The Falconator: So anywho, Wedgie—we're playin' Sabbacc in the lounge—you in?

TheMasterofAllPilots: Hells yes.

Blondie27: Me too!

BactaDerrick: But you suck!

Blondie27: Someday, man, someday…

TheMasterofAllPilots signed off at sometime

The Falconator signed off at sometime

Blondie27 signed off at sometime

GundarkHunta: So… sane people left?

Fondor University: Depends on how you define "sane."

BactaDerrick: I don't think I know any sane people…

Fonder University: Well, I've got to go work. Later.

Fondor University signed off at sometime

GundarkHunta: I must leave as well. Goodbye Hobbie.

GundarkHunta signed off at sometime

BactaDerrick: Um….so. Here I am.


End file.
